22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
H'Tarran (species)
H'Tarrans are a humanoid species native to Szernas, characterized by their indigo skin, periwinkle spots, and pointed ears. Small in stature, they possess immense strength and some telepathic ability. When creating a H'Tarran character in Star Trek Online, the following traits are mandatory: * Physical Strength * Telepathic Details Culture H'Tarran society is comprised of four distinct ethnic groups, each with their own language: * Aeron * Ezhdan * Rikon * Zaltir Ezhdan is the biggest nation on the planet, and thus the dominant language. Ezhdani society values arts and scientific advances, and is governed by a socially libertarian republic. This has historically brought them into conflict with the three other nation-states as societal freedoms and religious beliefs have clashed over many centuries. Aeron is a theocratic monarchy that values service to the state, and Zhin, their higher power. In Aeron society, personal freedoms come second to the wishes of Zhin, which are interpreted from the holy texts by a parliamentary body of religious leaders. They have a very xenophobic view of galactic politics and favor isolationist policies. Aerons are noteworthy for having extravagant and strict marriage customs. Rikon is a tribal democracy that embraces medicine, nature, and agricultural sciences. Rikon are notable for having vibrant culinary palettes and festivals every solstice, celebrating the planet's continued prosperity. They are the closest allies to Ezhdani society, with several free trade and immigration agreements in place. The two states have enjoyed peace for the last 168 years, leading many to speculate that the Rikon and Ezhdan provinces may merge into one territory. Zaltir is the most reclusive nation, a naturalist anarchy whose citizens rebuff technological advances and prefer to live as they believe nature intended. Zaltiri are notable for their athletic prowess and competitive nature. Their spoken language is the most primitive of the four, as they tend to rely more on telepathic communication of ideas and feelings to interact with others. Biology H'Tarrans evolved from a mono-sexed cetacean mammal, similar to an Earth dolphin. This ancient creature used advanced telepathy to communicate, a gift which has diminished over time, but is still present in its descendants to varying degrees. H'Tarrans are capable of projecting and reading thoughts, ideas, and feelings into and from the minds of other beings. Some Zaltiri elders have demonstrated the ability of suggestive influence, but this has only been found in subjects with an extremely rare recessive allele. The species only has one biological sex, which outwardly appears to resemble males from other species. This has resulted in several fundamental differences in functions like digestion in order to make room for additional reproductive organs. For example, their stomach acid is naturally potent, even rivalling the Bolian digestive system. This allows them to break almost anything they ingest down so finely that it's capable of passing through their bladder. Additional buffer organs with even more acidic and basic fluids exist between the stomach and the bladder to deal with exceptions. While effective at creating minimal waste, the potency of the acid limits nutrient absorption, requiring H'Tarrans to consume three times as many calories per day as humans. Due to their unusual genetic make-up, H'Tarrans are by and large biologically incompatible with most known races for reproductive purposes, but birth control measures are still necessary due to intense hormonal and chemical imbalances that occur during their mating cycle, beginning once every two months at 26 Earth years of age. During this period, H'Tarrans may be emotionally unstable and physically aggressive. Because Szernas has such naturally high gravity, H'Tarrans are shorter than the average race, the tallest on record being 1.77 meters (5 feet, 8 inches tall). They more than make up for their lack of verticality by possessing disproportionate physical strength and durability in standard gravity environments, far exceeding that of their galactic contemporaries. The few H'Tarrans that have been assimilated by the Borg are prized as elite tactical drones. Unfortunately, this strength comes with some heavy drawbacks. Because H'Tarrans are used to applying excessive force to move their bodies on a day-to-day basis, transitioning to a Federation standard gravity environment is exceptionally difficult. Their sense of balance and spatial coordination is thrown off considerably by the disparity, requiring innovative technologies, such as gravitic body braces, to weigh them down and allow them normal movement outside of their standard environment. Frequent blood donation or leeching is also required for long-term survival in Federation standard gravity, as the decreased pressure on the H'Tarran circulatory system increases their resting blood flow, which could make even small cuts and lacerations dangerous. Some H'Tarrans opt to adapt naturally without the aid of technology, which can lead to muscle atrophy and loss of bone density without proper maintenance, as well as severe injury if the individual isn't careful. History H'Tarran global politics are roughly analagous to early 21st century Earth. Ezhdan Province and Rikon Province share a partnership similar to Great Britain and the United States, while Aeron Province and Zaltir Province are akin to less developed parts of the Middle East. Ezhdani and Rikon scientists jointly developed warp drive technology as part of their military treaty agreement in 2262. This led to many stations and colonies being constructed in nearby systems over the next century. While Ezhdan and Rikon progressed, the Aerons grew frustrated with what they believed to be the tainting of Zhin's domain in the stars by impure heathens. In 2379, they made their move, swiftly conquering the less advanced Zaltiri people and subjugating them to fuel a war machine that lashed out at its neighbors. By 2382, the fighting on the homeworld had gotten so intense that Ezhdani and Rikon refugee convoys fled the system. While most re-settled on nearby colony worlds, some opted to voyage onward. Three convoys happened upon the Bajoran Wormhole, resulting in First Contact with the Federation. The refugee convoys were eventually resettled on Toron V, an L-class high gravity planet that has become home to a prosperous colony modeled after a mix of Ezhdani and Rikon governing principles. This government, known as the H'Tarran Republic of Toron, successfully lobbied for Federation membership in 2407, allowing for some H'Tarrans to join Starfleet. Category:Species Category:Gamma Quadrant